<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Breath by Luthienberen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477085">Dragon Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen'>Luthienberen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Say! Jeevisan Bingo! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jeeves &amp; Wooster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foreplay, M/M, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie learns how Jeeves excels in all his duties – the latest example being foreplay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Say! Jeevisan Bingo! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://indeedsir.dreamwidth.org/">Indeedsir</a> 2020 Jeeves and Wooster Bingo Card challenge. My Bingo Card is <a href="https://luthienberen.dreamwidth.org/177014.html">here</a>.<br/><strong>Square: Foreplay</strong></p><p>My first attempt at anything mature or explicit for Jeeves &amp; Wooster, so I have kept it brief to serve as a warm-up! </p><p>Reference is made to my previous fic "Aunt Agatha's Astonishing Adventure" [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091948">A03</a> or <a href="https://luthienberen.dreamwidth.org/177554.html">DW</a>] but no need to have read it, as the fic here is pretty self-explanatory.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Mentioning that you are doing the Charleston with your valet is not acceptable conversation, unless you belong to a particular sort of club. The ones with colourful decor, a special phrase to enter and full of a clientele that would have the boys in blue eager to nip a few and sling behind the old iron bars - and where frightful aunts lurk to pounce on innocent nephews.</p><p>However, said innocent N. was now busy limbering up with Jeeves due to one of the aforementioned frightful aunts and, as such, it made one feel warm and kind towards the F.A. who made this all possible. It would be a rum sort who didn’t acknowledge such rare benevolence, so my Aunt Agatha had been the recipient of a corking champagne and the finest chocolates from said nephew for her part in securing my man.</p><p>In this respect, and as usual, my Jeeves is correct: life is stranger than fiction, but then Jeeves is a splendid fellow. All suave charm, sharp intelligence and a tongue that puts a dragon to shame with how it flickers and tastes, and draws fire across my skin.</p><p>Just as he is doing now...<em>Oh!</em></p><p>"I say Jeeves! Who would have thought a belly button could be so sensitive? Sneaky blighter."</p><p>Dark eyes look up at me with amusement and my toes curl. When did my gentleman's gentleman become a D. with all the kind's insatiable greed in that burning gaze? Makes one feel like a bally maiden left out to mollify the resident serpent. Before I could protest the association my fevered mind conjured up, Jeeves breathed fire into my blood by dipping his head and dragging his pink tongue over hardening flesh.</p><p>Well, I am embarrassed to note that the Wooster paraphernalia went full mast. An embarrassing situation to be in when your fellow is still clothed.</p><p>My slippery serpent simply laughed which had me shivering at the promise vibrating through the devious chords of amusement at my expense. Wicked hands massaged the inside of my thighs and I arched up, legs askew, no longer maidenly, but surely like one of those torn open treasure chests, contents ready to join a dragon's plunder.</p><p>A hot fiery mouth sucked at my ankles and there's nothing like the sensation of a clever man putting their mouth to such lewd acts on your ankle. No wonder the Victorians were so hot and bothered over that particular angular body part.</p><p>Then the brainy chap left me burning, pinned like an insect by his smouldering stare as he stripped to reveal flesh to my passion befuddled gaze. Fortunately for this Wooster my dragon returned in a jiffy to spread over me, mouth sucking my neck and whispering things that one Bertie Wooster couldn't discern beyond the tone.</p><p>Oh yes, that tone which promised foreplay was now over and the torn open chest was about to become dragon spoils. Well, the Wooster spirit always rallies to the challenge, so to carry a fevered meta...meta something or other, this maiden was quite glad that the plundering was about to commence.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>♣♣♣</p><p><em>Dragon Breath</em> completes my first Bingo line: <em>Sex club ; Foreplay ; Partially Clothed ; Tea Shop in Rain ; Both turned into cats</em>.</p><p>My fills can be found on Jeeves &amp; Wooster 2020 Bingo card on:<br/><a href="https://luthienberen.dreamwidth.org/177014.html">Dreamwidth</a> or,<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738093">I Say! Jeevisan Bingo!</a> on A03.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>